Sabertooth's princess
by ItzSophYT
Summary: UA- Universe Alteration: Instead of Lucy becoming a writer for the Weekly Sorcerer, she joins Sabertooth(during the one year tme skip)
1. Chapter 1

I walk through town with a mask on my face. Not an actual mask, and emotional one. I don't want to look broken again, not after getting back on track. I hear greetings being shouted at me as I walk back to the guild. I can hear the ruckus from a mile away, they have no idea that I'm back. I sprint to the guild, which looks like a castle, by the time I stop, the noise is almost annoying. Obviously Sting is causing havoc, like normal. I creep up to the doors before standing up and kicking the double doors with full force.

"I'M BACK!" everyone become quiet before cheers erupt the building, I simply smirk and stare down Sting, whose face looks like he's about to cower in fear of getting his butt kicked by me personally. He greets me nervously.

"H-Hey Lucy, welcome back." Sting might be master but I'm SS-Class, speaking of which, I just came back from an SS-class mission, which usually take as little as a few months to a few years. I walk up to the bar counter where Yukino is waiting for me.

"Hey Lucy! What'cha bring home this time?" She asks curiously. I pull out black and blue patterned scales from my pocket and Yukino stares at me in disbelief. "No way… scales from Acnologia. How?"

"I didn't defeat Acnologia, that's impossible, but I managed to chip a few scales off him, I'm just lucky I didn't lose a limb to that thing." At the mention of Acnologia, my gut wrenches, I had already faced him twice before the mission, back in Fairy Tail, before it disbanded. I lose my cheery attitude and head home, which is just around the corner. I smash the small wooden door open and rush to my closet, find my white-checked scarf and hug it. It looks so much like his scarf that I can't bear to let it go. I look in the mirror after my crying frenzy, I'm a mess. I must have lost my mask when I was running home from the guild. I just stare at myself, my left arm is covered in marks, tattoos to be precise. My shoulder bears Aquarius' zodiac sign, underneath it an urn. These tattoos are surrounded by wave patterns tattooed around them. The waves lead down to my magic mark. I've had it since I last saw Levy a few months ago. The mark consists of three stars forming a half-bullet shape, underneath the first star is a short line, next to that is a longer line and a short line again.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was in my bed with the curtains shut, there was eerily cold throughout the whole apartment. I hadn't eaten or left the apartment in days, I didn't want to, I didn't want people to pity me when they saw my face just because the guild disbanded. I knew what it was, this thing that I had. Depression. But I welcomed it with open arms, letting my despair overtake my body. I simply lost interest in the world outside my room._

" _Lu-Chan!?" I heard a familiar voice yell. I heard the door creak open and a shocked scream. I felt warm, petite arms hug me, sobbing in my ear._

" _Levy-Chan? Is that you?" I asked croakily._

" _Yes Lucy! It's me, oh thank god! You look almost dead!" Levy helped me out of bed and out of my apartment. The ends of my pyjama pants dragged on the ground as Levy walked me to the hospital. I saw stares of worry and pity at me. In the distance I saw pink hair and blue fur._

 _Flashback end._

 _Flashback:_

 _I woke up in hospital, a young nurse walked in and gave me a paper._

 _Patient: Lucy Heartfillia,_

 _Miss Heartfillia, we have done a blood test and he results were temporary magic deficiency disease, that was a few days ago and the cause was your depression. We have cured you but you seem to have acquired a new magic in the process, Miss McGarden has come to us with information that concludes that you not only have Summoning magic but Celestial Devil Slayer magic. You are to be discharged from Magnolia hospital tonight._

 _Regards_

 _Dr Monton._

 _I looked at the mark on my left forearm._

" _Celestial Devil slayer, huh?"_

 _Flashback end._

I come back to reality and stare at myself in the mirror again. I had cut my hair short, neck short, like Wendy when she cut hers. I also wear a royal blue headband and matching crop top. I fumble with Aquarius' broken key on my neck. I wear black shorts and lace up boot-shoes. This is me. Lucy Heartfillia, SS-Class mage, also known as Sabertooth's Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up on the ground in the wardrobe, still hugging the scarf. I get up and check the time. It's the crack of dawn. I think the guild is still unlocked. I get up, pull my headband on, wrap the scarf around my neck and head to the guild, locking my door behind me. I quickly turn the corner of the street, praying the guild doors are open. I arrive in front of the giant castle-like doors and shove them. They creak open. I creep into the guild hall. The light in Sting's office is still on which means he must still be here. I climb up the stairs to look at SS-Class missions. I approach the board and look at the only available mission: Help take down the Zeref cult AVATAR. I stare at it, rip it off the board and move to the room next door. I unlock the room's door with my special key and kick it open.

The wall is covered with newspaper clippings and pictures of previous members of Fairy Tail. I grab a pin and pin the mission next to Gray's photo. I have a feeling that he's got something to do with it. I turn around and leave the room, climb down the stairs and head to the bar in search of breakfast. As I walk to the bar I can feel someone's presence behind me. A calming one, one that I can immediately recognise. I turn around to see Mavis Vermillion, First master of Fairy Tail. A smile creeps onto my face as I run up to her and embrace her.

"It's good to see you, First master."

"Likewise, Lucy. I have come to you with a warning."

"A warning?"

"A good warning! Good things are coming your way!"

"I would consider that a surprise! Not a warning!" I laugh. At least I still have family.

"I only came to see you happy Lucy, I really miss you all, especially the chaotic mess you all make."

"It's all too similar here. In the mornings I'm sometimes greeted with flying tables." I sweat drop.

"I can sense something is bothering you."

"Oh, yeah, I think Gray might be part of a Zeref cult." Mavis only nods. "I just have this feeling that something is happening, I'm concerned."

"Of course you are Lucy. Now, I must be off, good luck on whatever adventure you start today!" I look at first master puzzled for a second, and smile.

"Thank you first master! Good luck on your own journey today!" Mavis turns around and leaves Sabertooth.

The sun is rising and I realise something.

"It's that time of year, huh?" I ask myself. "It's about time I visit my favourite Sky Dragon slayer." I rush upstairs and grab the job poster, I turn on my heel as I touch the ground and leave.

"Time to go visit Lamia Scale."


End file.
